


Strip

by infinityash



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, Fluff and Smut, Jumin Han's Route, M/M, More smut than fluff, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Stripper Yoosung Kim, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Yoosung Kim's Route, bored, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityash/pseuds/infinityash
Summary: Yoosung Kim had been keeping it a secret from the whole RFA that he had worked at a local strip club downtown, and also landed the job of becoming Jumin's assistant. One night, that all changed.





	Strip

**Author's Note:**

> Just a forewarning, this is like the most hardcore smut I really have ever wrote one on one... also at the part where it talks about Yoosung turning on the music, I would suggest listening to Beyoncé's- Dance for You because I based it off of that ok bye.

The small blonde sighed as he walked into the workspace of C&R, beginning the second week of his new assistant internship, since Jaehee left to start her bakery. Yoosung was genuinely upset, his days of everlasting gaming was put on a halt for his weekends, since he had to watch Elizabeth the 3rd whenever Jumin went on a business trip. Which seemed like every day to the young blonde, who was rushing towards Jumin’s office with a coffee and several documents that were warm and freshly off of the printer. He placed it down on the desk, Jumin dismissing him afterwards with his hand, his phone pressed against his ear.

 

The soon-to-be C&R director had noticed the faint dark circles under the small boy’s eyes before he had dismissed him. Jumin frowned, ending the call after he was finished with the business before calling Yoosung on the little telephone he had, ordering him to come to his office. Yoosung was frazzled, saying, “Yes, Mr.Han,” over the line before walking towards the taller male’s office. Fixing his little bow-tie.

 

When Yoosung opened the door to the office, Jumin looked at him with concern. The young boy tilted his head, an eyebrow raised. “Is something wrong?” He asked quietly. 

 

“Yes,” Jumin hummed, getting up and leaning against the front of his desk. “You look unexplainably tired. Why is that?” Jumin asked.

 

Yoosung felt his face tingle, gulping harshly on his spit for a moment. He coughed, tugging on the end of his cuff links for a moment. There was one little secret that Yoosung hadn’t told anyone in the RFA, or anyone in his real life for that matter.

 

A few months ago, Yoosung had applied to work at a high class strip club in the city. It was one of the most well known ones in South Korea, and it was a female and male strip club. The fact that it was a combo was what made it well known, since there hadn’t been a lot, or even any with both genders working. The small blonde had been working there for extra money, and he enjoyed it. He wasn’t one to let the male’s touch, since his specialty was gay men or just...Horny men in general. He would do his lap dance and get a big tip. 

 

Yoosung felt like he was going to explode, anxiety bubbling up as the dark haired male just stared at him. “Assistant Kim? Are you there?” Jumin asked bluntly, letting out a heavy sigh. 

 

“Just school,” Yoosung whispered. Biting his lip, Jumin nodding and accepting that blunt ass lie. Jumin went back to sit down, “If I need to change your hours, I can, but you will get your payment cut.”

 

Yoosung’s eyes widened as he violently shook his head from side to side, “No! No, no, I’m fine. It’s fine, I can manage,” Yoosung exclaimed. 

 

“Very well then,” Jumin spoke and dismissed the small blonde. Yoosung sighed out in relief as he walked out of Jumin’s office, shutting the door behind him and trying to get the blush to die down on his cheeks. He made way to his desk, reading and highlighting some stuff in documents before studying. Jumin allowed him to do his school work at the office as well, which Yoosung _thanked god_ he was allowed to do. He calmed himself down as he studied for his finals in medicine, reading off everything in small whispers. 

 

He then heard his watch go off, signalling it was time for him to clock out and go home. Well, if he could go home. He was working a whole night shift tonight at the strip club, a small shudder in his back as he walked over to clock out after grabbing his stuff. Yoosung rushed to the strip club fastly, going through the back entrance and going to their little locker room. His manager and friends all started conversations with him as he slipped into his lace get up, clipping his thigh highs to his black panties. Putting his black heels on.

 

His friend, Sungmin, whistled at how he looked. Yoosung thanked him with a giggle as he walked out for work. Seeing that some people were already walking through the doors at 7:00 pm. A soft shudder going through his body as he began to talk to patrons, getting tips as he just acted innocent for them. 

 

Jumin, on the other hand, was still up in his office. Getting random phone calls about business deals. And _God.._ he felt a bit turned on since he was alone with his thoughts. The tall, older male liked his new intern, and that made him groan. Yoosung was such an innocent boy, who was too good for Jumin. Too kind, too..Precious. There had been some points during the week where Jumin would have such lascivious thoughts about him, wanting to bend him over and fuck him against his desk. _Or against the window_ Jumin thought. Grunting as he ran a hand over his face, he needed something to get the small blonde out of his head.

 

The tall male got up and locked up his office, turning out the rest of the lights as he made his way towards the strip club that wasn’t that far from his building. Letting out a soft sigh as he walked in, feeling too professional. But there were actually many men, and women in suits. His eyes almost boggled out of his head, before paying to go in. Making his way to the main area, near the stage. 

 

After a little while, Jumin had gave out a few dollar bills to every stripper that had came up to him. Men, or women. He would let them touch him, talk to him. As he sat there and replied, never once cocking his head at them as he kept his hands on the arm rests. Sometime’s pressing a finger to his mouth. 

 

Yoosung was by the bar for the past hour, helping Sungmin and flirting innocently with some men at the bar. After working for a while at the club, he had gotten used to every whisper and dirty thing he was told. He never got turned on until he got home, thinking about a certain _someone_ saying these things people have said to him during the night. He had always thought of Jumin, and when he turned around to look at the main stage, he saw him. The blonde’s eyes went wide, letting out a little squeak,

 

Sungmin smirked, leaning over to Yoosung. “You should go over there,” He cooed, “what’s more fun than giving your boss a _private_ lap dance >” Sungmin giggled, Yoosung’s body flushing red as he sighed. Walking over to Jumin, basically putting on his big boy pants. Jumin was here for a good time, and since it was his job, he would give Jumin a good time.

 

The small male sat on Jumin’s thigh, his legs were spread. Yoosung’s body heated up, basically everything going to his cock. Jumin looked up and noticed it was Yoosung, almost choking on the wine he just got and took a sip of. “Yoosung-” “Shh..” Yoosung hushed, grabbing his tie for a moment and dragging him to the private rooms. He felt so weird, and once the door was shut he pushed Jumin onto the chair in the room. Locking the door, knowing he picked the room without the camera. 

 

Jumin looked up and down Yoosung’s figure, leaning back in the chair, clasping his hands in front of his chest. If he was going to get a private lap dance, he was glad it was from Yoosung. 

 

“How long have you been working here?” Jumin asked, Yoosung sighing out shakily. He felt nervous, playing with the top of his thigh highs for a moment. “About 4 months,” Yoosung whispered. Jumin nodded his head, impressed that the male had been able to keep his job a secret for that long. A soft smirk on his face as he patted his lap, Yoosung hesitantly getting on it. 

 

“Am I allowed to touch you?” Jumin asked lowly, Yoosung nodding. Jumin’s hands went to his small hips, the blonde sucked in a breath, biting his lip hard. “Wai-wait…” Yoosung stuttered out, grabbing a remote and pointing it at a speaker. 

 

_Beyonce- Dance for You_

 

The song that Yoosung always did his lap dances to, getting a bit anxious since he would be giving his _boss_ a lapdance. The blonde heard the music start, his hands on Jumin’s chest as he started to grind his hips a little against his. 

 

_I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you_

_Wanna show you how much I’m dedicated to you_

 

In between almost every lyric so far, Jumin would let out a soft grunt. Yoosung’s breath faltering as he rocked his hard on onto Jumin’s to the music, standing up for a moment and turning around. Bending down for a moment before coming back up again, seeing Jumin twitch in his seat. The C&R director almost got up, wanting to grab the small boy and slam him against the wall, to take him right then and there. But he waited, his breathing shallow. 

 

_Wanna show you how much I will forever be true_

_Wanna show you how much you got your girl feelin’ good_

 

Yoosung leaned down and spreaded his legs lightly, basically still giving Jumin a full on lap dance instead of shameless grinding of their hard ons, which Yoosung wouldn’t mind either way. Jumin was actually acting very calm, other than the fact that his bulge was growing in his pants. Yoosung turned back around, grinding his hips against Jumin’s and wrapping his hand around his black tie. Holding him close to his face, feeling his faltering breaths against his pale skin as he continued to grind. Making lewd noises, looking Jumin directly in the eyes as he did all of this. 

 

The music then changed, meaning that his main attraction ended. Jumin let out a low laugh, Yoosung feeling so turned on. He squirmed lightly before feeling Jumin stand up, his hands cupping the little boy’s ass as he pushed him against the wall. The taller male attacked Yoosung’s soft lips in a rough kiss, the smaller male letting out a moan against his lips. Jumin liked it, but took it as an easy way to slip his tongue into Yoosung’s mouth, twirling his tongue around the wet cavity. Rubbing his tongue against Yoosung’s hard, before pulling back.

 

Yoosung was panting, and he felt like all of the air was knocked out of him. Jumin leaned down and bit at the skin on his neck, Yoosung letting out a lewd moan before Jumin moved his hand a little to cup his ass tightly. Surely it would leave a harsh bruise, but Yoosung loved the roughness. 

 

Jumin smirked against the bruise that he had left on the boy’s pale skin, placing the boy down onto the ground against before walking back to his chair. Sitting in it as he loosened his tie, unbuttoning 3 buttons on his shirt afterward. The dark haired male looked over at the frail boy who still had his back pressed to the wall, his eyes hooded with lust. “Come here, kitten,” Jumin cooed lightly.

 

Yoosung started to walk over to Jumin, almost tripping on the heels he was wearing because he was shaking in anticipation. How can someone be so _hot_? Yoosung wondered, but knew he would never get an answer. Jumin always made his heart clench, and his cock ache hard for him. And getting this was one of his wildest dreams.

 

“Get on your knees,” Jumin ordered, the blonde obeying him. He got on his knees, looking up at Jumin. The male let out a little tch, his head thrown back a little in a low chuckle before looking into his amethyst colored eyes.

 

Jumin moved his hands to unbuckle his belt, the noise of it making Yoosung shudder. The music was playing lowly in the background, but it was slowly draining out of Yoosung’s ears as he looked at Jumin with need. His hips wiggling lightly.

 

Jumin sighed and finally pulled his dick out of his pants, letting out a light grunt at the feeling of cold air against his aching cock. Yoosung’s eyes were immediately on it once it was out, the tip looking red. Angry. 

 

“Do you see how hard you make me?” Jumin asked, pumping himself slowly. “With your actions and movements. Do you know how many times I had to resist the urge to bend you over my office desk and fuck you senseless?” Jumin explained. Yoosung let out a little squeak, his face going red and all of the male’s words going straight to his throbing cock. The front of his black laced panties were soaked in pre-cum, and he could feel it.

 

“You’re going to fix this, and then there will be a punishment for your actions. Letting grown businessmen say naughty things to you, see you like this, it makes me want you more, to claim you as my own,” Jumin said before running a hand through Yoosung’s hair. 

 

The blonde moved to be in between Jumin’s legs, his head leaning in farther as he felt Jumin’s hand grip his hair a little. Yoosung decided to be a tease, licking up from the base to the tip. Swirling his tongue around it, moaning a little at the taste. 

 

Jumin’s grip was tighter on the male’s hair, before pushing his head down. Feeling Yoosung’s wet mouth around him made him groan, as the blonde gagged lightly. Yoosung didn’t pull away though, as he felt the tip of Jumin’s cock hit the back of his throat with every movement of his head. He sucked hard, looking up at Jumin with the most innocent eyes.

 

Jumin looked down at him, his mouth a little open as he let out grunts and pants. “Ah, such a good slut you are. Maybe I’ll give you a reward for th-this,” He stammered. Feeling him twitch hard in his mouth, letting out a slight whimper. Wanting to taste Jumin so bad, going faster and gagging more. Tears in his eyes as he did, Jumin then letting himself cum down the boy’s throat. Biting his lip lightly, smirking afterwards as he pulled Yoosung’s head away from his cock that was covered in the blonde’s saliva and his own release.

 

“Look at you, you’re such a slut for my cock hm?” Jumin asked as Yoosung let out a little noise. He had swallowed Jumin’s cum, but he had drool and a bit of it on his chin still. Jumin let out another low chuckle before moving Yoosung to get on his knees on the chair. His fragile hands clinging onto the back as Jumin grabbed and squeezed at his small but firm ass. 

 

Jumin hummed in content before pulling Yoosung’s panties down to the lower half of his thighs, just below the knee. The rich male moved his hands down Yoosung’s thighs slowly before kissing down his back, reaching around and grabbing at his little cock. Yoosung bucked his hips forward lightly, before getting a slap on the ass.

 

Yoosung let out a little cry, looking down and seeing that Jumin’s large hand basically engulfed his member all the way. The tip of it barely poking out of his fist, pre-cum dripping out of it and onto Jumin’s hand. “Your cock is so tiny… it’s so cute,” Jumin muttered before squeezing it lightly as he began to stroke him.

 

Yoosung let out a gasp, his legs shaking as he already knew he was close to his release just because he had been waiting. Jumin kept going faster with his hand, moving down and biting at his shoulder. Yoosung moaned out, feeling his small cock twitch needingly in Jumin’s hand before the older male pulled back.

 

“ _Jumin_!” Yoosung whined, before feeling his hair be pulled back and he landed on his butt on the carpet below him. Yoosung let out a little whimper as he was flipped onto his stomach and was on all fours.

 

The blonde let out a noise when he felt two fingers being pressed against his entrance, and whined when he felt them go in. Yoosung almost hissed when he felt them go in, letting out a soft moan when Jumin started to thrust the two fingers into him. 

 

His long slender fingers mixed in with the anticipation and already clenching of his lower abdomen was enough to send Yoosung into little screams and loud whimpers, wanting to release so bad. Jumin then stuck in a third finger, Yoosung let out another moan and rested his cheek on to carpet. After a few more thrusts and praises, pre-cum leaking from his dick and onto the carpet, Yoosung felt Jumin pull his fingers out.

 

Yoosung almost whined, feeling his body shaking as he listening to a shuffle behind him. He turned his head a little, the carpet rubbing against his cheek. Jumin was now behind him, on one hand as he grasped at Yoosung’s ass. 

 

Yoosung now kind of realized that Jumin was more of an ass man, which made his whole body flush lightly. Jumin reached around and tweaked his nipples lightly, gaining a squeak from the little blonde.

 

“Mm.. Tell me how much you want my cock, baby,” Jumin purred before moving his hands down his light curves and gripping his ass again. Yoosung felt his breath catching in his throat as he thought, feeling so needy. Feeling like he was Jumin’s little pet as well, just a thing he could fuck and throw away and resummon when needed.

 

“I want your cock s-so bad, Jumin,” Yoosung muffled out into the carpet. Jumin let out a little chuckle before spreading Yoosung’s cheeks out, humming in content when he saw his hole. Pressing the tip of his member against it. 

 

“You’re gonna have to beg.. Who’s making you feel like this hm? Who is the only one allowed to make you feel this satisfaction?” Jumin asked, Yoosung’s head spinning in anticipation as he let out a little whine. Actually, more of a loud whine, drool coming out of his mouth a little, wanting to push his hips back onto Jumin’s thick cock so bad. 

 

Yoosung finally got his word’s together, wiggling his hips again. “Please.. Jumin I want your cock so bad.. I belong to you, ah, please just fuck me,” Yoosung cried out desperately before letting out a high pitched moan. His head spinning, Jumin had just slammed into him with a grunt.

 

Jumin started to thrust into him hard, gritting his teeth lightly as he thrusted into Yoosung’s beautiful ass. Even though he had lubed up the small male’s entrance with his own pre-cum slicked fingers, he still managed to be tight. Yoosung groaned out, his fingers digging lightly into the floor. It lightly smelt of cigarette ashes and alcohol as well, but he could care less. 

 

Yoosung’s body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his hair clinging to his forehead as Jumin kept slamming into him hard. “You’re so tight,” Jumin coughed out through gritted teeth. Going faster as he felt his second release come close.

 

Yoosung did the stupidest thing and almost bit into the possibly cum stained carpet under him, Jumin realized what he was trying to do as he quickly grabbed his handkerchief and shoved it into Yoosung’s mouth. Getting a muffled moan as Jumin’s cold grey eyes watched Yoosung’s beautiful purple ones flutter shut. Spit already soaking through that handkerchief.

 

Yoosung tightened all around Jumin, and the older male continued to thrust as he felt his cock twitch inside of him. The blonde felt so close to cumming, his dick twitching hard as he let out muffled screams, his release practically burning in his stomach.

 

Jumin smirked as he leaned over, his lips near his ear. “Cum for me, you slut..” He purred, biting against his ear. That was enough to send Yoosung over the edge, feeling his cock twitch again, and felt it pulse as three long stripes went onto the carpet. His tip leaking again, Jumin still thrusting into him before pulling out. 

 

Yoosung gasped a little when he was flipped over onto his back, the soft cloth still in his mouth as he did. He almost choked on it as he watched Jumin pump himself quickly and letting out little moans and pants. “Yoosung,” He grunted out as he came all on the boys chest, stomach, and some of his release getting on the tip of his little cock. Jumin smirked again, leaning down and licking it off which made Yoosung jump back, feeling too sensitive.

 

Yoosung felt Jumin’s fingers enter his mouth to retrieve the saliva stained cloth in his mouth, holding it above the blonde’s head for a moment as he let the drool drip down onto his face. The naughty boy thought of it as Jumin’s cum for a moment, almost getting hard again.

 

“I originally came here to get rid of my thoughts of you,” Jumin muttered as he got up and tucked his cock into his boxers, fixing up his pants and shirt. Buckling his belt and buttoning his buttons. Fixing his tie.

 

Yoosung laid there dazed, his legs hurting as Jumin helped him up. “Such a good boy… How about I take you home?” Jumin asked. Yoosung reached down and pulled his panties back on before nodding. 

 

“Let me go get my bag,” Yoosung hummed.

 

Jumin nodded, walking out of the room with Yoosung as the small blonde ran, in his heels, to the other side of the club after the rich male put a whopping 300$ tip into the top of his thighhigh. Letting out a little chuckle as he watched him hand it to his manager, and then walk over to him. In an oversized t- shirt, still in his thigh highs and heels. Jumin let him out first, ordering Driver Kim to come pick them up.

 

Yoosung waited, before turning to face Jumin and leaning up on his toes and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Jumin smiled, kissing him back just as gentle and pressing a hand onto his hip. Hearing Driver Kim pull up, helping Yoosung into the car whenever he did. Driver Kim driving Yoosung home first, Jumin holding the male’s hand and running his thumb over his knuckles.

 

When the car halted to a stop, Jumin kissed Yoosung’s temple. “I will see you tomorrow, baby boy,” the older male cooed and Yoosung blushed. “See you at work, Mr.Han,” he whispered shyly before pecking Jumin’s lips and walking to his apartment.

 

_He couldn’t believe that he just got fucked by Jumin Han_.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have an Instagram, feel free to message me on @y.oosungg ;)))


End file.
